


Speak The Lingo

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve accidentally says a slang word from the 40s and Tony decides to use as much 40s lingo as he possibly can. Steve then decides to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak The Lingo

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of sex at the end (nothing graphic, though) and like one swear word.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com
> 
> You’ll find the translations of the 40s lingo at the end.

Steve was proud to say that he was more confused than embarrassed when the whole team burst out laughing.

“What’d I say?” he asked, frowning at them.

Tony, who was laughing louder than any of them, wiped an escaped tear from under his eye. “Gal,” was all he managed to say before doubling over with laughter.

“So? You don’t use that word anymore?”

“Not generally, no,” Bruce replied, being the only one who wasn’t laughing. He was sporting an amused grin, though.

Steve crossed his arms. “Well, sorry for not being up to date with this century.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, cap,” Natasha started saying, but Tony cut her off.

“I bet you use swell too.”

Steve shrugged. “It was a thing back then.”

“And dame?”

“Tony.”

Tony clapped his hands in glee. “This is great. Hold on. I’m looking up some 40s slang so that we can communicate like geezers.”

“That’s offensive.”

“Hey, Steve, you’re a dead hoofer,” Tony said, his eyes glued to his phone.

Steve snorted. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re also a fuddy-duddy.”

“All right, I’m leaving,” Steve announced, standing up from the couch and steering toward the door.

“Wait, this conversation was too short to be considered a gobbledygook!”

When Steve entered his room he immediately fished out his phone from his pockets, going to google easily. Time for some payback.

…

“Steve.”

Steve looked up from his cereal bowl, suppressing a smile. “Yes, Tony?”

“Hi-de-ho.”

Steve bit the inside of his cheek. “Yo.”

“Are you having a ball- wait, what?”

“What?” Steve said innocently.

“You just said yo.”

“And you just asked me if I was having a ball.”

Tony blinked at him. “Are you ossified?”

Steve snorted out a laugh. “Not at all. What’s crackalackin’?”

Tony pointed a finger at him. “I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to use this era’s slang on me like I do to you.”

“Of course I am, bro.”

Tony shuddered. “Never say that again.”

“Then what should I say, bae?”

Tony slapped his hands over his ears. “Ah, enough! It sounds so wrong.”

“You’re just jealous of my swag.”

“Steve.”

“Yaaasss?”

“You’re using things wrong! I’m leaving!” And Tony was out of the room in an instant, leaving Steve howling with laughter.

“But we’re having a hella good time!”

“Not as swell as you think, cap,” Tony called back before vanishing completely. Mission accomplished.

…

Later, when Steve and Tony finally pulled their heads out of their asses and found themselves naked in bed together doing things, Steve was sure every God that had ever existed had cursed him, because in the midst of all the passion and action, a word slipped out of Steve’s mouth that he was sure Tony would never let him live down.

“Did you seriously just call me bro during sex?”

Steve hid under the covers as Tony went into hysterics. He didn’t emerge until Tony had calmed down and practically forced him to come out.

“Ah, fuck, I love you,” he said when he saw Steve’s bright red face. “You freaking moron.”

Steve smiled weakly. “I ruined the mood, didn’t I?”

“Not necessarily.” Tony leaned in, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “After all, we’re just bros helping bros.”

Steve deserved that one, but Tony also deserved the slap on the arm that he got in return.

**Author's Note:**

> The lingo (lol what am I doing):  
> Gal - girl obviously  
> Swell - wonderful  
> Dame - a woman  
> Geezers - a derogatory term for an older person  
> Dead hoofer - poor dancer  
> Fuddy-duddy - old-fashioned person  
> Gobbledygook - double talk, long speech  
> Hi-de-ho - hello  
> Have a ball - have a good time  
> Ossified - a drunk person


End file.
